The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling the buildup of snow upon an exterior surface such as a paved roadway, driveway, parking lot, roof structure and other similar facilities by utilizing the solar and/or geothermal energy absorbed and stored within underground water without providing additional heating of the ground water by artifical means and without sprinkling the water upon the snow to be melted.
In the past various techniques have been theorized and, to some extent, utilized for melting and/or controlling the buildup of snow upon an exterior surface such as a roadway or the like. In at least one previously known technique, snow is melted by supplying steam through pipelines embedded within a roadway surface. Another technique envisioned in the past has been to utilize electrical resistance heating elements embedded within a roadway surface. Still another technique of snow melting, which has gained a degree of exceptence on the Japanese Honshu Island facing the Sea of Japan, is a procedure whereby well water, without artificial heating, is sprinkled upon surface aras of heavy snow accumulation.
Although the above prior techniques have achieved a degree of desirable results, problems have also been occasioned. In this connection, conventional procedure for melting snow upon roadways or similar facilities utilizing steam heat requires a system for generating steam and supplying steam to pipes embedded within the roadway surface. The initial capitalization to build and maintain such a system is prohibitive for most applications and as a consequence it is believed that the utilization of steam to melt roadway snow is more theoretical than practical. A similar procedure has been known wherein hot air is designed to be channeled through buried conduits and/or blown directly upon the exterior of a roadway. This procedure also requires costly facilities to heat the air and distribute the heated air to a desired location in an effective manner.
Electrical resistance heating procedures can be a more practical technique to melt show on a roadway surface but considerable limits exist in this application as well. More Particularly, problems have been realized with regard to maintaining electrical integrity within a roadway which is subject to movement, Moreover, resistance heating costs can be prohibitive for large areas.
A method of melting snow by sprinkling water, either well water or river water, directly upon a surface to be freed from snow accumulation is not believed to be well known in the United States but is rather widely used at heavy snowfall areas in Japan. An example of this system comprises the melting of snow upon a railway bed. More specifically, the Japan National Railroad Corporation uses a method of water sprinkling in the area of Niigata Prefecture for protecting the railroad of the Super Express Line. In this system, water is pressurized and supplied through piping to an area along the railroad to sprinkle water onto the rail and its nearby area. The water which is sprinkled upon the rail is not artificially heated but continuous sprinkling water is needed to prevent the rail and water sprinkling equipment from icing over.
Another snow melting technique which has been utilized in Japan features a method of the type described above wherein ground water is sprinkled upon roadways for vehicular traffic in urban areas of heavy snowfall. A specific example of this type of installation can be seen again in the Niigata Prefecture which is located in the central zone of Honshu Island of Japan facing the Sea of Japan where snow falls as much as ten feet high or more. In this application, water supply pipes are laid along the center line of the roadway and water is sprinkled through apertures of small diameter provided through the pipes such that the ground water spray suitably covers an area of snow accumulation. This method of snow removal or snow melting by sprinkling water on roads and the like has occasioned some difficulties with maintenance. More specifically, problems are encountered in preventing ice from clogging the water nozzles. Additionally, eroded and irregular apertures in the water pipes due to corrosion can be a problem. Still further, the nozzles or holes in the piping system may be intermeitantly covered or clogged when the system is out of service.
The difficulties suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which tend to reduce the effectiveness and user satisfaction of prior passive snow removal systems. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that passive snow removal system and processes appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.